A Love Discovered
by MischeviousKitten
Summary: WARNING: SLASH Harry and Snape have always hated each other. Lately, they seem to be more angry at one another. Why is this happening? What are these strange, new, intense emotions? Read and find out!
1. A Hallway RunIn

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just finished a most delicious feast in the Great Hall and were heading toward the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron was telling his two best mates about the time, when he was younger, that Fred and George had convinced him that he had become spider. They showed him his reflection in the mirror and he saw a spider. It turns out that the diabolical duo had actually bewitched the mirror. Harry and Hermione tried to stifle their chuckles. Suddenly, Harry tripped over his own shoelaces. "Ooof!" he said. His eyes had been tightly shut; he had been waiting to either stumble or fall. However, something had caught him. It was sturdy, strong. Then, Harry felt it push him. He stumbled backward a bit and looked up. He adjusted his glasses and his green eyes met the cold, dark ones of Professor Snape. "Pay more attention to your surroundings Mr. Potter," Snape said in an irritated tone. With that, he pushed his way through the Golden Trio and stormed off in the direction he was initially heading in. As Snape continued walking, he noticed something quite peculiar. His heart was beating rapidly, his cheeks felt flushed. The Professor shook his head. "Dimwitted Potter," thought Snape as he passed off his feelings as mere anger at the foolish boy. Harry on the other hand, froze where he stood. He was quite taken aback. Never before had he been that close to the cruel, sadistic Potions Master. He felt his heart beat more quickly and his cheeks redden. "Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione inquired with concern. Harry shook his head. He determined that Snape had made him angry for embarrassing him in front of his friends. "Nothing," Harry replied. "Snape is just such a git." "Definitely," Ron said. The three continued to the Gryiffindor Common Room.

Alright this is the first chapter of my first ever Snarry fic. I have no idea how I did. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	2. A Peeved Potions Master

Harry, Hermione, and Ron trudged to Potions Class. Ron moaned as the three entered the classroom. Professor Snape slammed a book down on his desk and glared menacingly at the trio. "There will be no unnecessary noise in my class Mr. Weasley," he hissed.

They all looked down and took their seats. Snape began his lesson and seemed more irritated today than usual. Neville just sneezed and Snape gave him a look so sinister that if looks could kill, Neville would be far more than dead.

"Snape seems to be more angry than he usually is," Ron whispered to Harry. "Yeah," responded Harry in a whisper. Snape whirled around and glared at the two who immediately made themselves look busy.

Harry was having quite a lot of trouble concentrating on his potion's assignment. He for some reason kept glancing up towards his professor and then back to his work. "Why do I keep looking at him?" thought Harry too himself. "Ugh, I can't let his anger and cruelty get to me," he thought. When he looked up again, he found the Potion Master's eyes on him. Harry wasn't paying attention at all to what he was doing and quickly averted his Professor's gaze. Finally, his potion exploded and so did Severus Snape. "DETENTION MR. POTTER! MY OFFICE 8:00 SHARP!" he roared. And with that, potions class ended.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to leave. Snape watched them go, eyeing them menacingly with one curious eyebrow raised as if making sure they wouldn't do anything wrong. He looked at Harry just a moment to long. After everyone was gone, Snape slammed the door, sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands. He was going insane. He just felt so overwhelmed with emotions whenever he was around that idiot Potter. He just flet so…so…angry. Yes…angry. However, this feeling was a bit different than just anger. It was stronger and did not feel as negative somehow…Snape pounded his fist on the desk and muttered to himself, "Potter must have me under some sort of spell. I will get to the bottom of this while he is serving his detention." With that, Snape cleared his throat and began preparing for Harry's detention.

Alright, that's the second chapter. I hope the spacing worked better this time. Thank you to those who pointed that out. Please read and review!


	3. Worrisome Waitings

It was 7:30 PM. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were lounging around the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry's stomach tossed and turned with anxiety. He kept glancing at his watch and gulped when he saw the time. "Snape's been in a bloody horrible mood lately," said Ron. "Yes," Hermione responded. "He yelled at Neville just for sneezing. He's never gotten so angry to the point that he just right out…yells like that."

"There seems to be something…strange going on with him lately," Hermoine provided thoughtfully. "Strange? He's always strange!" Ron replied with a scowl. "Yes…but, this seems different," said Hermione. "Harry, what do you think?" Harry had been nervously glancing at his watch every five seconds and was a bit startled when he heard his name. "Yes," Harry replied, out of it. "Harry, have you been listening to a word we've been saying?" Hermione inquired. Harry looked down at his watch. 7:45 PM. "It's 7:45. I should get going," Harry said distractedly as he clumsily gathered his Potion's materials in case he needed them. "Harry?" said Hermione. Harry turned around. "It will be alright. Please, don't worry too much. You'll get through this detention." Harry just nodded and left. "Ron, Harry seems to be acting strange lately too," Hermione said.

Harry walked down the hall to Snape's office. His stomach was doing flips. Why was he so nervous? He began walking faster and faster, his mind racing with thoughts. It was almost as if…he was feeling…anticipation. He shook his head. It was not as though he wanted to go to detention with Snape. No way. Snape was mean, cold, uncaring. Harry's heart thumped within him. He finally got to Snape's door and knocked, his hand trembling.

Alright, this is the end of chapter three. I'm trying really, really hard to keep Harry and Snape in character. I realize this chapter was a bit longer than the other two; or maybe it just felt longer. I'm not sure. I know there wasn't any interaction between Harry and Snape in this chapter, but that's because I was trying to build up the suspense. . I hope you all like it. Please read and review. If you have any suggestions, please let me know what they are. I'm going on vacation on Thursday and not coming back until the following Thursday. I'm wondering if I should update before I leave or not…


	4. A Distracting Detention

"Enter," came the cold, familiar drawl from the other side of the door. Harry gulped and creaked the door open. Snape was working at his desk. Without even looking up he said, "Mr. Potter, do you plan to continue just standing there?" Harry closed the door and sat down in a chair by Snape's desk. Snape continued working. Harry placed his hands in his lap but just couldn't stop fidgeting. Snape placed down his quill and looked quizzically at Harry. "Mr. Potter," he began, "I am unsure of why you have recently become so distracted but I intend to find out." Snape's eyes met Harry's and the two blushed and looked away from one another. Snape cleared his throat, concentrated on looking menacing and continued. "Mr. Potter," he started again, "have you performed any spells lately that are unrelated to your schoolwork?" Harry looked up at Snape and shook his head. Snape eyed him suspiciously but could tell that Harry seemed to be telling the truth. "Are you certain?" asked Snape as he stood up, placed his hands on his desk, and leaned in towards Harry. Crimson crawled up into Snape's cheeks and though he tried to hide it, he could not. "Positive," Harry replied blushing at the closeness of his professor. "Then what," Snape inquired, "is making you so unable to focus?" "I…I don't know sir," said Harry. Snape's hands trembled as he gazed into Harry's emerald eyes. Harry could not bring himself to look away from Snape. His dark eyes were just so intense. Snape's hands could no longer hold up his weight and he began to fall forward. Before Harry knew what was happening, Snape's lips were upon his own. Neither pulled away.

Alright. This is the end of chapter 4. I hope you all liked it. Please read and review and let me know if you think that I should up the rating.


	5. A Passionate Punishment

Sorry for how long this took. Ugh, writer's block. Alright, I wasn't entirely sure what direction I should take this story in. Be prepared for something a little more um, racy. I know this chapter as well as others have been short and I do plan to make them longer but think of this as kind of a test chapter. I plan to redo this chapter and maybe make it more racy in the future, but I would like to know your opinions before I do. Please read and review.

Harry began to tremble. A cold sweat washed over him like a snake slithering down his back releasing its chilling venom. Snape's hands shook. Harry's lips were soft yet hot and enticing. Despite himself, he bit Harry's lip. He did so softly, almost cautiously at first and then waves of desire took over making him bite harder.

Completely consumed by the chills racing through his body, Harry thrust his desperate tongue into Snape's hot inviting mouth. Their tongues met and slipped over and under each other. It was a dance of passion and desire. Snape ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Suddenly…they heard footsteps outside in the hall.

The two abruptly pulled apart, quickly trying to make themselves look relatively normal again. Harry fussed with his hair until it looked as neat as he could possibly make it. He hastily smoothed out his school uniform, which had become wet and wrinkled.

Snape straightened his robes and regained his icy, menacing composure. The door creaked open and in walked Professor McGonagall.

"Severus," she said, "Professor Dumbledore has requested a meeting of the Hogwarts professors in his office."

"I will be there in a moment," Snape responded in his usual tone.

Professor McGonagall was about to leave when she caught sight of Harry. He had been fidgeting nervously. He met her gaze and shifted slightly from foot to foot.

"G-good evening…Professor" he managed to say as he forced a smile.

"Good evening to you Mr. Potter." She eyed him suspiciously, shook her head and then proceeded out the door, closing in behind her.

Harry stared at the door. Snape stared off into space. Snape blinked and sauntered over to Harry's side.

"Your detention has ended Mr. Potter," he droned without even a glance at Harry.

Harry, not looking at Snape either, nodded. He clumsily gathered his things and scampered out of the room, carelessly forgetting to shut the door.

Snape calmly walked over to the door, and forcefully slammed it shut.


End file.
